


Nothing Else Matters

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Supernatural Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Jack, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: "Sam clutches Jack's hand as he continues to convulse on the ground heart in his throat as he stands stunned before he jumps into action"(Coda/Missing Scenes from 14.07)





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot this was sitting in my drafts oops! This is just a bunch of codas that wrote after watching 14.07 (basically all the missing scenes and some Sastiel moments as well)

Sam clutches Jack's hand as he continues to convulse on the ground heart in his throat as he stands stunned before he jumps into action.

Jack's eyes are wild and frightened as he coughs and chokes. Sam pulls Jack into his arms gently and holds him as he shakes; waiting for the seizure to be over. 

Jack coughs wetly and Sam quickly grabs a tissue from where they fell on the floor and wipes Jack's mouth. Jack coughs roughly into it; finally clearing his throat. He coughs roughly and draws in a huge gulping breath. Sam practically faints from the relief. 

Sam glances, panic-stricken towards Castiel and Dean, he'd forgotten they were even there. 

A moment of silent communication passing between them. Sam scoops Jack into his arms and they all race towards the garage. 

Jack clutches Sam's shirt weakly as he runs. 

Sam's eyes never leave Jack's chest, the tiny movements of his chest that tell him weakened Nephilim is even still breathing at all. 

"We're almost there, Jack. Just hold on," Sam says reassuringly as Dean drives down the highway with all the speed he can muster given the extra weight an unwieldy body provides. Rain streaks down the windows and the car is surrounded in nothing but cold, oppressive darkness. Sam swallows as he glances nervously as Castiel. The angel is clutching Jack's other hand and staring.

Sam pushes his darker thoughts at bay for now and just focuses on Jack and on muttering quiet reassurances as they race towards the hospital. 

***

The news hits Sam like a freight train, numbness in his extremities. He's dizzy and his stomach turns on itself, begging for him to eat something t stay down. He falls into a nearby chair as Castiel and Dean begin to deal with the mountain of paperwork.

Sam weeps where he sits; he doesn't care if he's getting looks he knows he has to break _now,_ because he _can't_ do it in front of Jack. He just _can’t_.

He wipes the tears from his eyes and composes himself as he heads towards Jack's room. 

***

Jack's light blue eyes blink open. He blinks harshly against the light but quickly his eyes focus on Sam's tear stricken face. Sam quickly smiles to reassure Jack, but it's heartbreaking seeing Jack so weak and ill. Sam attempts a warm smile as Jack's eyes fall on him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack looks lost * and he winces.

"I'm feeling a little better," His eyebrows knit together, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I jus-"

"You don't have to be sorry Jack, it's okay," Sam says warmly.

Jack nods curtly and he whispers quietly, "Do they know what's wrong with me?" 

Sam takes a deep, breath, "They don't we'll figure it out. I promise, Jack, we will," Sam looks up as Castiel walks in the angel a weak smile.

"Dean wants to speak with you," Castiel says and Sam nods and quickly pats Jack on the shoulder and Jack smiles as Sam leaves the room.

***

Jack settles into his room as he gets comfortable again. He prefers the softness of his own bed; it's much more comfortable and he sleeps much more peacefully. 

Sam and Castiel never leave his bedside. Sam pulls up a chair next to his bedside and Castiel sits on the other side. Castiel brings in soup from the kitchen; which Jack eats as he finally feels well enough to. Sam brings in a pile of DVDs that Jack has never seen before. 

Sam grabs Jack his laptop and very soon all of them are sitting in the dark room, with nothing but the glow of the laptop screen marathoning Christmas movies. Jack watches excitedly. 

Later, Sam is asleep next to him and Castiel is focusing intently on the screen, but he nudges his father's shoulder and Castiel's bright eyes his, the angel raises an eyebrow at his son.

"Can we celebrate Christmas for the entire month?" Jack says, Castiel blinks and smiles softly and he leans forward to kiss the top of Jack's hair softly.

"We can figure that out tomorrow, I promise," Castiel says, "For now you should rest as much as possible." Jack nods.

Castiel nudges Sam awake, his eyes instantly focus on Jack in panic before he calms. He smiles and says goodnight to Jack. tells him to come to get him or Castiel if he needs anything Jack nods again. 

Jack smiles as he closes his laptop and gets more comfortable he finally falls asleep. 

 


End file.
